


Get-to-Know-You Coffee

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I should be working on Lucy of the Moon, I've set up a BROTP, Lucy shouldnt even be in this unverse, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, mentioed non-canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy went to the Smithsonian to get her facts straight, instead she's having a get-to-know-you coffee with Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get-to-Know-You Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even writing. This is just straight up weird.

Lucy had the weekend free, so she drove to DC to see all the sights. She'd been in this Universe for a few months now, and had yet to brush up and see the major changes to history. All Universes had a few changes, some so small she didn't need to worry, but here she needed to change her knowledge of the basics, such as World War 2.

"Goddamn HYDRA," she grumbled, parking in a space at the Smithsonian Saturday morning.

Jumping in the Marvel Cinematic Universe wasn't her greatest idea, but neither was poking at the Kuroshitsuji Anime in wonder. She should have taken Luna with her for that. She'd have loved it.

Unbuckling, she slid out, closing her door with a sharp snap and beep of her car lock. She slung her purse over her shoulder, hiking it up as she strode to the doors. Today she'd go over her knowledge of Captain America, HYDRA, the works, take a peek at Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Jane Foster's history, then Sunday she'd spend it being a lazy ass (and crying over the end of Supernatural's Season 9 because).

She smiled as she passed by the guards, demure and disarming as her simple skirt, pretty blouse and blow dried hair up in a prim ponytail. Lucy liked to hit all the bases in public, so no one would look twice at her. Typically, it worked. They didn't ask to check her purse where she kept her off-duty gun.

Getting in, she walked around, reading the boards and listening to the over voice she really wished they had got Morgan Freeman to do. It was still interesting.

Around her, kids ran and parents sighed (though some roles were switched), and yet still where people on their own or on dates. It was a busy Saturday.

It was when she got to the giant glass wall dedicated to Barnes that she ran into an older, blind man. She was sweet, even when his dog got a whiff of her Mau scent (mostly gone since she'd accept herself as full Lunarian, but it just _wouldn't leave_ ) and got hyper. She had brushed it off, bending to pet Browser (really? She'd have named him Wario) but the dog instead _jumped_ and sent her careening backwards.

She had maybe five seconds, six tops, to prepare for impact, only to fall into arms. Arching her back, she looked up into the bluest eyes since her sister's, hidden the barest by a ball-cap. She blinked once at Steve Rogers, or Captain America if you preferred, before standing and smiling.

"Thank you," she informed him, turning to assure the blind man that no foul had been done. "Just a small startle," she said, placing a gentle hand on his arm, soothing him. "Don't let it ruin your day, sir."

When she had finished, ushering him off, she glanced to see the embodiment of the American Dream was waiting, hands in pockets, look casual. She held out a hand. "As I said before, thanks for the save. I'm Lucy Spellman."

He took her hand, shaking firmly. His own smile was vague. "No problem, Miss Spellman. I'm, uh," he hesitated, unsure, and she beat him to it.

She leaned close, whispering, "Hey, it's all good, Captain Rogers. I'll just be on my way."

Lucy leaned away, turning to read what the wall said about Bucky Barnes. She hummed, went to move away, but Steve Rogers beat her to it.

"Would you like to get a coffee later?" He questioned, to which she turned, raising a brow.

"I'd love to, Captain Rogers, but I'm spoken for," to emphasize, she raised her left hand, showing her engagement ring. His cheeks flared and she grinned a little. "Unless you meant as getting-to-know-you coffee?"

"Getting-to-know-you coffee," the super soldier assured, to which she shrugged.

Lucy stepped closer. "Well, why not we go right now?" She questioned. "Not everyday you met someone completely new."

She liked the guy. He was a good kind of troublemaker and sarcastic. Good morals she stood for too.

Any other day, and any other Universe, she might have contemplated telling him who she was. But not this one.


End file.
